Acorn Fur
|pastaffie = Tall Shadow's Camp, Clear Sky's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Early Settler: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Acorn Fur Acorn Fur Acorn Fur |familyl = Jackdaw's Cry Hawk Swoop Lightningtail Thunderstar |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Foster Brother: |mentor = Micah (unofficially) |apps = None |precededby1 = Micah |succeededby1 = Unknown |position1 = Medicine Cat |livebooks = ''Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = None|succeededby2 = Unknown}} Acorn Fur is a short and thick-furred, dark chestnut brown she-cat with a smooth, straight muzzle, and bright amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision : In the Dawn of the Clans Arc Thunder Rising :Acorn Fur is born to Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry along with her brother, Lightning Tail, some time after her foster brother, Thunder, is brought into the moor cats' camp. :Out of camp, Acorn Fur wrestles with Lightning Tail and Thunder, the latter then glancing at her to show her a technique. Afterwards, Acorn Fur remarks that she desired to actually try it, and declares that she would be the best hunter. As Gray Wing makes them review on moor hunting, Acorn Fur comments that they would have to jump on their prey, performing such an action on her brother, and Thunder joins her, making Gray Wing pleased watching the kits. She abruptly invites the others to watch her, and she goes into the tunnel that her father was working in, only to be found by him. Jackdaw's Cry scolds her, giving her a sharp tap on her nose. Acorn Fur then turns away, tail drooping, and trudges back to the hollow. Lightning Tail comments that they now knew how to get their noses whacked, and Acorn Fur glares at him without a reply. Lightning Tail responds that he would like to see it again, and Acorn Fur swipes her paw across his nose, remarking that it was said process. :After Gray Wing catches a rabbit, Acorn Fur remarks that she wished to perform such an action. As Thunder tries to hunt a mouse, Acorn Fur shrieks for him to speed up, and the mouse freezes, as if it heard Acorn Fur. After Thunder fails to catch it, Acorn Fur comments that she wished to try hunting, if Thunder did not scare off the prey. Once Lightning Tail begins to try, Acorn Fur informs him to run, and takes off. Gray Wing admires her speed, but she frightens a few birds in the process, prompting Lightning Tail to show an expression of disgust and refer to her indirectly as a flea-brain. Once Turtle Tail arrives in the area, Acorn Fur remarks that they would become brilliant hunters. Gray Wing introduces Turtle Tail to Hawk Swoop's kits, and then refers to them by name. After she is accepted back, Turtle Tail, Gray Wing, and Tall Shadow watch Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail chase butterflies. :When dogs near the camp, Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry push Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail behind them, and protect them while in a tunnel. After the dogs are rid of, Jackdaw's Cry informs his kits of the accomplishment, and their jaws gape with shock. Thunder notes of what Gray Wing did during the event, and Acorn Fur is impressed of his actions, eyes shining and wide. Wind and Gorse then arrive in their camp, and Gray Wing introduces them to Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail. They crowd up around Wind and Gorse, and Acorn Fur asks for clarification if they did hunt rabbits to their burrows, and inquires if she could be taught such skills. As the cats bring some prey over, Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail fetch Gray Wing's rabbit, which they had carried back prior. As Gray Wing speaks with Turtle Tail, he points out that Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail, who stuff themselves with prey, had survived, and were healthy. When Wind and Gorse begin to depart, Hawk Swoop bundles up Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail off to bed. :After Turtle Tail has her kits, Hawk Swoop raises her tail to keep Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur back, as the kits were too little to be played with. Once Bumble arrives in the moor cats' camp, Acorn Fur disagrees with Lightning Tail's suggestion, remarking that Twolegs didn't have fun. After she leaves, Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur toss a moss ball to each other. When a fire starts in the forest, Hawk Swoop heads after her kits, and herds them into her den. As Clear Sky's group is about to leave, Lightning Tail goes off to join Acorn Fur, who bats at a feather around their den's entrance. Gray Wing informs Thunder to give a proper farewell to Hawk Swoop, and angles to where Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail wrestle together. After Thunder hunts with Leaf, he imagines his adopted siblings, Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail, and their tails whisking mischievously, eyes bright. :When he questions Gray Wing's leadership, Lightning Tail points out Acorn Fur, and plans to speak with her. As Gray Wing and Lightning Tail argue, Acorn Fur bounds up to them, uncertain, and asks if they were quarreling. As the cats are assembled, Acorn Fur stands protectively beside Lightning Tail. When Gray Wing calls for another meeting, Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail follow their mother, tails waving as they hurry to sit below the rock. Days after a badger attack, Acorn Fur wriggles in beside her brother. She then bounds eagerly across the camp with her brother, their parents close behind. The First Battle :As Thunder settles down with the moor cats again, he wonders where Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail were, speculating if they went hunting. He misses both of them, whom he grew up with, and was looking forward to meet up with them again. It is noted that they were born soon after Gray Wing brought Thunder, that they shared the same nest, and they played together as kits. Although he had glimpsed at Acorn Fur and her brother prior, he doesn't feel ready to speak with them, as they hadn't approached him, wondering if they were scared. Thunder is eager to show the two that he was still the same cat that Acorn Fur and her sibling rolled around with when they were young. As Cloud Spots speaks with Thunder, he mentions that he sent Acorn Fur to bring some herbs back from her hunting trip, and Pebble Heart asks about the variety she would bring. As she is speaking to Thunder, Hawk Swoop mentions that Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail were desperate to share news, and they would arrive soon. :Then, Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail approach Thunder, Acorn Fur circling him, tail swishing with delight. Thunder notices that they were adults, and Acorn Fur notes that Lightning Tail could stalk a hare on the moor top while being unscented. Lightning Tail adds that Acorn Fur could kill snakes, but she protests that she only killed one, but he replies that it was one more than him. Acorn Fur looks at Thunder, and compliments his appearance, prompting him to look at her, and notice her newly-developed features. Lightning Tail asks several questions about Thunder's time with Clear Sky, but Acorn Fur hushes him, and asks if he came back because he missed them. Thunder then thinks it over, making Acorn Fur ask if he was fine. Lightning Tail adds that they were no longer kits, and Acorn Fur remarks that they heard about how the other cats spoke of Clear Sky. She asks for confirmation if they were to go to battle, and Thunder answers that he hoped they didn't. Wind Runner then passes by, and orders for Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur to practice battle moves, but Acorn Fur protests that they only knew how to hunt. :Lightning Tail points out that they could turn hunting moves into fighting skills, and Acorn Fur suggests that the hunting crouch could be transformed into a fighting one. Thunder then hurries after them, disapproving of their choice to prepare for battle, but Acorn Fur turns and gazes uneasily at Thunder. As Wind Runner and Thunder get into an argument, Acorn Fur tells them to stop, tail twitching anxiously. During a meeting, Thunder is between Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail. Jackdaw's Cry asks if they could feed extra mouths, and Acorn Fur claims that they could. As the moor cats recall times that Wind Runner and Gorse Fur helped them, Lightning Tail recalls a time when Gorse Fur spent an afternoon teaching him and Acorn Fur how to stalk rabbits, and Acorn Fur adds that he was patient even when they got bored, and started stalking his tail. :While Thunder is gone from camp, Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur sit beside a gap in the heather. When he returns, and reports that Jackdaw's Cry is gone, Gray Wing leads the others to where Acorn Fur, her brother, and her mother wait. As Hawk Swoop worries about her mate's status, Acorn Fur assures her that Jackdaw's Cry would be fine, as Falling Feather was with him. After Turtle Tail leaves to find her kits, Gray Wing notices that Acorn Fur crouches beside the heather wall, looking through it anxiously, prompting Gray Wing to speculate if she was watching for the kits. As Gray Wing passes by her, he orders Acorn Fur to send some cat to find him if Turtle Tail returns with the kits. She nods, hoping that they were okay, and Gray Wing promises that Lightning Tail will be fine. She asks about his destination, and he replies that he would be at the four trees. When he returns, Jagged Peak and Acorn Fur murmur in the long grass, heads together. As they wait for Thunder to return with the kits, Acorn Fur asks for the reason why it was taking so long. As Emberkit is being buried, Acorn Fur stands beside Shattered Ice. Gray Wing then glances at Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail as they sift through what remains of the prey heap of the day prior. :During the battle at the four trees, Thunder asks Jackdaw's Cry if he thought Acorn Fur, Lightning Tail, and Hawk Swoop would leave him, and he denies it. When Thunder goes to rally up some cats to join him, Acorn Fur paces beside Frost, and yowls that they would all go. She kneads the ground beside Shattered Ice, and then streaks past along with Hawk Swoop, Shattered Ice, and Lightning Tail. Once they reach the end of the slope, Dappled Pelt and Acorn Fur scramble to a halt, and pace around their campmates. During the battle, Acorn Fur races toward Rainswept Flower, and charges into a tabby tomcat, bowling him over. Falling Feather then chases her, calling her a mouseheart, and leaps for Acorn Fur, hauling her onto her side. He drags Falling Feather off Acorn Fur, and fights her. After the battle, when it is revealed that Hawk Swoop is dead, Acorn Fur's eyes brim with grief, and she hangs back. As Lightning Tail mourns his mother, Acorn Fur watches, quivering with grief. The Blazing Star :Acorn Fur hovers behind Thunder with her brother, Lightning Tail. The littermates want to help bury their mother, Hawk Swoop, after the battle at the Four Trees. Her and her brother carry their mother over to her grave, and hang their heads in grief. After a moment of silence, the two push their mother's body into the hole, closing their eyes as their mother's body tumbles and flops onto the other bodies of cats who lost their lives. Acorn Fur remarks that her and her brother will miss her so much. :As the cats are getting ready to split back into their groups, Acorn Fur drifts closer to Clear Sky's group, much to the dismay of Thunder. After the big orange tom's outburst to Lightning Tail at the thought of her leaving the moor cats, Acorn Fur pads over to the two toms. She says that so much has happened and that she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to the hollow. Clear Sky replies boldly that he would gladly take Acorn Fur in with his band of cats, to which Acorn Fur replies with a silent stare at the ground. Lightning Tail doesn't want Acorn Fur to leave him, yowling for her to stay. Acorn Fur brushes her tail against his side in comfort, assuring him she wouldn't be far away. She then asks if he wishes to come with her, to which her brother shakes his head in reply. Thunder reassures the tom, telling him that Acorn Fur was right, and that she wouldn't be far away. :Acorn Fur is on a patrol with Clear Sky, Tom, and One Eye as they walk along the border. She is the back of the patrol. After a few moments, Acorn Fur is seen by Clear Sky rolling around in a hollow of dead leaves, batting at them with her paws. Clear Sky then rolls his eyes and remarks that she's hardly more than a kit. He opens his mouth to tell her to stop, when Tom interrupts with a snarl to stop messing about. Acorn Fur starts and clambers out of the hollow with a hurt look in her eyes as she mumbles her apologies. She then hurries over to Clear Sky and brushes her pelt against his after Clear Sky got in an argument with Tom. She looks over, about to do the same to the former kittypet, but halts and wrinkles her nose. She apologizes once more, not wanting to start a fight. :During a fight between One Eye and Sparrow Fur, Acorn Fur and Quick Water watch hopelessly, both she-cats turning a desperate gaze towards Clear Sky as One Eye basically tears her apart. After Clear Sky stops the fight, Sparrow Fur is bleeding from her wounds badly. Acorn Fur returns with cobwebs, bending over the kit and gently licking the blood away from her wounds and pressing the cobwebs over them. The kit's breathing grew deeper and steadier, and Acorn Fur asks if she'll be okay, to which Clear Sky heaves a huge sigh and says that he hopes so. After One Eye kills Tom, Acorn Fur whispers that the former kittypet was only defending his kit. The she-cat races off as Clear Sky orders her to run ahead to tell Petal to make a soft nest for Sparrow Fur. As Gray Wing and Pebble Heart hurry to Clear Sky's camp to see Sparrow Fur, Acorn Fur nods nervously towards Gray Wing. Clear Sky puts her in charge of keeping Sparrow Fur fed. :The cats all meet at the Four Trees to discuss what to do about the sickness. Acorn Fur remarks that no other cats are sick or have died after Morning Whisker died from the sickness. :At Clear Sky's camp, after he confronts One Eye, Clear Sky's gaze travels over his cats. He remarks that he could trust Acorn Fur as she had been hardworking and as enthusiastic as ever since she left the moor. After One Eye says that most of Clear Sky's cats don't like him, Petal and Acorn Fur let out mews of protest, to which One Eye snarls at them to shut up. Acorn Fur slides out her claws as Clear Sky attempts to rally his cats after One Eye's threat to kill all of them. :Clear Sky's attempt to get his camp back results in another battle. Acorn Fur bursts from the bushes and aids her brother in his attack. At the sight of Acorn Fur, One Eye let out a furious screech, halting the attacking rogues for a moment. Clear Sky yowls to run, to which Lightning Tail protests that he couldn't leave his sister. Clear Sky tells him there was nothing he could do. Looking back, Clear Sky catches One Eye buffeting Acorn Fur around the head. :After Clear Sky goes back to his territory to scout out for a patrol, Acorn Fur calls out his name. After a moment, Clear Sky crawls forward into the bracken where Acorn Fur is hiding. She is relieved to have picked up his scent, trembling as she presses herself against his side. She remarks that she's scared every heartbeat will result in her getting clawed by One Eye. Clear Sky tells her to go back to the moor, and that she could've come when One Eye attacked them by the Thunderpath. Acorn Fur's eyes widen as her fear is replaced with fury. She snaps that she's only staying to find out information. Clear Sky apologizes and asks if she found out anything, to which Acorn Fur shakes her head with despair. Clear Sky then explains his plan to Acorn Fur, to give One Eye a message for him. She protests, claiming that he's mouse-brained and she wouldn't take a message like that if it meant his doom. He then reassures her by telling her he won't be alone, to which she takes a deep breath and says that she'll do anything to get rid of One Eye. After her patrol calls her back, she delivers news that she has a message for One Eye, to which one of the rogues demands to know, but she doesn't give him the satisfaction. :After the final battle with One Eye, Clear Sky and the others head back to his camp in the forest. Acorn Fur pokes her head out from behind a tree, relieved to see it's Clear Sky. She tells him that he needs to come quickly. Following the young she-cat through the trees, Clear Sky hears a low moaning noise from up ahead. He sees Alder and Birch lying in a nest with Petal. He notices that all three of them had bloated bellies from the sickness. Stunned as to what they're doing away from camp, Clear Sky asks what they're doing out there. Acorn Fur's voice shakes as she tells him that One Eye left them there to die. They brought them food and water, but she said she's afraid it's too late. Cloud Spots tells the cats to find tansy after examining the three cats. Acorn Fur runs off, along with Shattered Ice and Sparrow Fur. After returning with the herb, Cloud Spots checks Petal over and shakes his head, telling Clear Sky that she is gone. Acorn Fur remarks that she took one bite of the fresh kill that they gave her, and gave the rest to the kits. Acorn Fur gently lifts Petal's body out of the nest and begins to dig a grave at the side of the clearing. After burying the she-cat, Acorn Fur tells Clear Sky they ought to get back to camp. She leads the way home. :Back at the camp, Snake snarls that Clear Sky was not fit to be leader, and that they all bore One Eye's mark now. It only took a moment until Sparrow Fur barreled into the tom, Snake too confused to fight back. Acorn Fur, Thorn, and Leaf jump into the fray after Nettle exclaims that they couldn't let a kit fight for their leader, and Quick Water jumps in as well. Clear Sky yells for them to stop, hauling Acorn Fur off of Snake, claiming that he doesn't want him dead. As Snake leaves Clear Sky's camp after defying him as leader, Acorn Fur murmurs that it's good to have him back. A Forest Divided : Path of Stars : Trivia *She has mistakenly been called Acorn Leaf. *Despite being called an adult in the previous book, and being old enough to participate in battle, Acorn Fur is listed as a kit in ''The Blazing Star. *Kate has said that Acorn Fur had a small crush on Thunder, but they decided to not pursue this in the storyline.Revealed on Kate's Facebook. Character Pixels Kin Members Father: :Jackdaw's Cry: Mother: :Hawk Swoop: Brother: :Lightningtail: Foster Brother: :Thunderstar: Aunt: :Falling Feather: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Kit Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Minor Character Category:Clanless Cats Category:The First Battle characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters